


Convincing Eric

by YABookNerd11



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YABookNerd11/pseuds/YABookNerd11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new transfer leaves Eric and the other Dauntless leaders feeling a little on edge. When tasked with keeping an eye on the new initiate, Eric finds himself getting entirely too involved than he feels comfortable with. This is the Teen+ version, rated T for language and violence. Mature / Explicit to be uploaded at a later date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing this, and I'm super anxious about it an not sure if I'm doing it right! I really appreciate comments, good or bad :)

She lands with a soft thud and a big smile. Grabbing the outreached hand of a handsome Dauntless man, she easily rolls from the net, sending the boy a sly wink over her shoulder. Four, clearly surprised, actually chuckles. The girl jogs over to the group of other Dauntless initiates and high fives a few people before turning to watch the next person jump.

I raise a ringed eyebrow from the shadows. All I can see from where I hide is a flash of Erudite clothing, and a blush rise into Four's cheeks. Generally, the middle jumpers aren't anything special but anyone who can catch my adversary so off-guard is worthy of my interest. And an Erudite girl… intriguing. I start to shift my position slightly, still not willing to alert the others of my presence, but intent on seeing this transfer's face.

As I slide around the room, another Erudite transfer lands and I manage to catch a glimpse of his face. I vaguely recognize him and have to stop to try and recall the name. Will, was it? His sister Cara was in my classes at school, but we never got along. She was the epitome of Erudite; incredibly intelligent, but also brash and some would say, kind of a bitch. I worry for a moment that he might recognize me but the fear lasts only a second; my appearance has changed so drastically since I left my old faction that there hasn't been a transfer yet to make the connection.

A few minutes later, the last transfer lands and I find that I've reached the end of my safety net of shadows, still unsuccessful at discovering the identity of the Four-blush-inducing girl. I lean back against the stone, surveying the profiles of my new initiates. Twenty. Not bad. Out of habit I scan the clothing of the transfers. Four from Erudite stand out in their blue clothing. I'm honestly not sure why I still care; I knew two transfers last year but we never got along before Dauntless so I chose to ignore them. Hell, I'll probably do the same to these four.

I run a hand through my hair and quickly find the exit before the crowd turns to leave, making my way up to Max's office to await his arrival.  


* * *

 

By the time I leave Max's I am furious. I come to get a report on the new initiates that  _I_  am overseeing and all he can do is talk about  _Four._  Stupid fucking Four. Who gives a fuck if Four hasn't been around? I'm here, aren't I? I'm the one taking the initiative, making connections, working my networking skills, building my way up the Dauntless leadership ladder. And here this little asswipe is, getting fawned on by every Dauntless leader like he's our little golden boy.

I crack my neck from side to side to release some of the tension and actually take a deep breath before entering the cafeteria. I have to learn to keep my emotions under control or else they're going to fuck me over.

Nothing makes me feel better than the hush that follows whenever I enter a room. I feel empowered. I pretend to ignore the sideways glances and whispers but I am reveling in it. I spot Four quickly, sitting at a table with a group of initiates. Jesus, he is too soft for this job. I take a deep breath and plaster that smile I know makes others uncomfortable. At least I can toy with the new initiates soon, that'll take some of the stress off.

I plop down next to him and my heart skips a beat. The Erudite girl; I do know her. I recover quickly. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" I ask Four, trying my best to be nonchalant.

"This is Tris and Christina," he responds, nodding to the two girls beside him.

No you fucktard, I'm talking about the blonde bombshell across the table from you, obviously. As the thought runs through my head, she seems to sense my look and turns to catch me staring at her. Inwardly, I freeze, but she only keeps my gaze for a moment before going back to her conversation.

Of course she doesn't recognize me, why would she? I release the breath I didn't realize I was holding and turn back to the two girls next to Four, who look absolutely terrified of me. A Stiff. Awesome. She's going to be fun to break.

Soon after my conversation with Four, I'm winding my way through the Dauntless hallways with a flock of transfers at my heels. They don't even know me yet and their already too afraid to speak in my presence. The thought actually makes me smile. When I finally turn to face them with their dormitory door behind me, almost every eye glances away. Good. Tris, the Stiff, is staring intently at her feet. A large kid I don't yet know is looking at the back of another initiate's head. Even Peter, a mean-looking boy in Candor clothing is staring just over my shoulder to avoid making eye contact. And then there's the Erudite girl. Glaring at me with a small curve on her lips and boredom in her eyes. She once again catches me off guard.

As I discuss the dorm, rules, and rankings, I try my best to act as uninterested in the initiates as I actually am, picking at my nails and doing my best "cold-death-stare" whenever one of them braves a glance in my direction. I'm almost giddy with power. By the time that dumb-ass Molly opens her mouth to protest our  _unfairness_ , I've almost completely forgotten about the Erudite. My eyes linger on her for just a moment as they file past me into the dorm.

I turn quickly on my heels and head directly to Max's office. I have been jumping at the bit to get to him the second I sat down at Four's table and noticed those striking blue eyes staring back at me.

Shut up, Eric! I scold myself. Now is not the time to get caught up in old memories.

When I finally reach the top of the stairs, I'm faintly out of breath. Even someone in the best of shape gets a little winded running around this place. I push his door open without knocking and interrupt him in what looks like a serious conversation with Four.

"Get out," I order, glaring at my nemesis.

He rolls his eyes at me, but stands to leave, unwilling to start a fight. Max stands too, irritated at my outburst. "Eric. Four and I were in the middle of something."

"This is more important, I guarantee," I respond, tapping my foot impatiently.

"And what's so important that it can't wait for us to finish this conversation?"

"It's about the new initiates. A transfer."

Four raises and eyebrow. Crap. Of course he's going to be interested now. "If it's about my new initiates, then maybe it's something I should know."

I seriously thought I could burn a hole right through him with the stare I send in his direction. He regards me coolly, completely unfazed by my scare tactics.

Max actually has the gall to laugh. "Ok, put the rulers away you two." Four flinches. That damn Abnegation frigidness never really left him. I smirk.

"Fine, whatever, I don't give a fuck." I throw my hands up in exasperation to further my point. Four sits down again and stares at me expectantly. I pace momentarily. Maybe I shouldn't bring this up. I stop suddenly. "I think we have a problem with one of the transfers," I start, considering the best way to phrase this.

"Which one?" Four asks, picking at a hole in his pants.

"Cassidy Matthews, Jeanine Matthews daughter."

 


	2. Chapter 2

At my words, Four's eyes fly to mine, and I'm relieved to see the same confusion and slight alarm I feel reflected there. Max's exasperated sigh makes us both turn to him. He sits in his chair and scratches at the back of his head.

"Yeah I know," is his only response.

I pause. "You know? You know and you didn't feel like it was important to mention?" I ask, my anger rising.

"It's not important," he counters calmly. "She  _was_  Erudite. She  _was_  Jeanine's daughter. And now, she is a Dauntless initiate. Nothing more, nothing less."

I'm shocked. "How can you say that? The leader of Erudite's own flesh and blood transferred! Transferred HERE. Right before the-" I stop at Max's narrowing eyes. I forgot Four was still here. "I mean, look at what happened when  _Tobias_  transferred," I sneered.

Another eye roll from Four. "You know, it might not be such a bad thing," he answers. "I mean yeah, Jeanine is a rough character to deal with, but I can't imagine it's going to hurt our relations with Erudite all that much. She's much too intelligent to let her emotions take any part in her business dealings."

"I'm not worried about that," I say through gritted teeth, catching Max's eye.

Four looks confused, as he should be.

"You know, Four, I think I'm going to have to chat with Eric alone. I'm sorry I didn't make you aware of the situation especially since…" he trails off. The Dauntless aren't known for their subtlety and it angers me even more that he's tiptoeing around the topic to avoid hurting poor little Four's damn  _feelings._  "Especially since you have experience in that area. But, I don't think it will have any effect on this training class OR our relationship with the Erudite. I think she needs to be treated like any other Dauntless initiate should be treated."

Understanding his dismissal, Four stands, nodding his head. "Yeah, I agree. Of course," he responds. He leaves without a goodbye. Good. Fuck him.

As soon as the door closes I turn on Max. "What are we going to do about the simulation?" I blurt.

His eyes darken. Shit, he's pissed. "You need to watch your fucking mouth Eric. All we need is a whistle blower like Four to find out what we're up to and this whole thing ends."

I sigh and fall into a chair heavily, running a hand over my face. "I know, I know. I'm just… There's a lot going on. I don't understand why we have to start the stimulation this fast, before initiation is even really over. I'll hardly have any time to prepare before we have to start-"

"You don't have to worry about the stimulation anymore," Max cuts me off.

My heart stops. "I what?"

He rubs the spot on his forehead I've come to recognize as a sign of his stress. These Dauntless are so easy to read. "Jeanine is pushing back the stimulation. Until further notice."

It takes me a solid thirty seconds before I can find the breath to speak. "Because of her daughter?"

He shrugs and leans back. "She's saying it's because they're having a problem with the serum, but we've had positive results so far so I'm having a difficult time believing her." He shakes his head. "She hasn't brought up her daughter but from what I understood, they weren't exactly close to begin with."

"No, they weren't," I answer before thinking.

Max turns his head to the side, studying me. "Did you know Cassidy back at Erudite?" he asks, a hint of accusation in his voice.

"Of course not," I respond. And I really didn't. But how do you not know the face of the leader of your faction's daughter? "She lived two doors down from me before Jeanine took power. Jeanine wasn't the most… caring… of mothers."

"Meaning?"

How do I answer this without spilling this girl's secrets? "I mean, Cassidy was a pretty wild kid. Could never sit still. Never did well in Erudite. She was incredibly intelligent though; I mean like exceptional even for Erudite. But none of that interested her. She was always getting into trouble everywhere she went; fist fights, mouthing off to authority figures, and just general recklessness... I swear that girl was always covered in bruises. Jeanine was a rising power at the time, and eventually the Erudite leader. It doesn't reflect well on someone in such a high place to have such an unruly daughter. She didn't handle it very well." I pause. "Thinking on it now, I don't know why Jeanine would be surprised Cas wouldn't stay."

Max is tapping a finger on his desk as I talk but raises an eyebrow as the nickname slips. "She was apparently fairly convinced she would. Her face at the Choosing Ceremony… Eric, you should have seen it. It was like every ounce of blood drained from her face through her feet. I thought she was going to pass out she was so shocked."

I shake my head. In the years since Cassidy and Jeanine moved, I had forgotten how turbulent their home life was. After Jeanine took power, Cassidy seemed to calm down immensely. I assumed she had finally realized her role in Erudite and had started to take responsibility. Granted, I only saw her on occasion after they left, Cas was two years younger than me after all. Perhaps things never got better for her. I inwardly shuddered.

"Well what are we going to do?" I finally ask.

"I want you to keep an eye on her."

My heart pounds in my chest. "What happened to treating her like any other Dauntless initiate?"

"Seriously Eric? I said that just to get Four out of here. She is absolutely NOT like any other initiate. I don't even know if she is an initiate."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Max sighs. "I mean, I don't trust Jeanine as far as I can throw her. And I wouldn't put it past her to send her daughter in as an Erudite spy."

Is he seriously stupid? "Max. You said yourself that Jeanine looked like she was gonna pass out... she had no idea."

Max shrugs and looks conflicted. "Jeanine isn't stupid. She can play any part given to her. I'm not saying that this Cassidy girl isn't legit, but I'd feel more comfortable if I had my best guy keeping an eye on the situation."

He's says it with such conviction that I almost believe him. I mean, I believe his bit about Jeanine, but the way he says  _my best guy_ … I know he's just trying to pull me into his game. Doesn't help that I fall for it every time. I feel myself sit up straighter as he speaks, eager to help in any way I can.

My enthusiasm at his words disgusts me.

"So you think you can do that for me, Eric? Keep an eye on little Matthews and make sure she's not here to cause any trouble?"

"Yes." No hesitation. "Of course I can. I'll report any findings directly to you."

Max smiles widely. "Great. I knew I could count on you, Eric."

I leave with all intentions of heading back home. Tomorrow is the first day of training and I had better get some rest tonight. Even as the thought is running through my head, I find myself wandering down to the pit and away from my apartment. A drink or two will do me some good.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I haven’t read the first book in 2 years so excuse any straying from the story line! Please review if you have time, I would love to hear any feedback, good or bad

So a drink or two turned into four or five… okay, maybe it turned into nine… or ten… or… I don’t even know. What I do know is that my head is exploding. The light of the sun streaming through the windows is enough to make me want to scratch my eyes out. But it’s the first day of training, and I have a job to do.

I struggle my way down to the cafeteria, intent on keeping my word to Max. If I don’t have the simulation to work on, I’ve gotta keep my mind busy on something else. Cas… er… Cassidy, will be a good distraction.

I make my rounds through the room, nodding hello’s and making the occasional stop at a table of important people, eventually working my way over to Four’s table where the initiates have once again flocked.

“Sup Four?” I ask as I sit, immediately starting to load my plate up.

His fork stops halfway to his mouth, a splash of syrup landing on the table. “Um… Nothing?” he responds, still staring at me.

“Excellent, excellent,” I’m being purposefully obtuse, I know. But I need a reason to stay close to the transfers, and Four is the perfect excuse. I still can’t help annoying him a little bit though.

He lifts his fork to his mouth and chews thoughtfully and I continue plowing through my breakfast, ignoring the nausea creeping up my esophagus. He’ll break eventually. I just have to wait him out. 

“So?” he finally blurts out. I lift my eyes up and feign confusion. 

“So…?”

He drops his fork to his plate and does his darkening blue eye glare that makes all the Dauntless girls swoon. Thank God I don’t have a vagina. “So why are you sitting here?” he asks through clenched teeth.

“What?” I ask with a small laugh. “Two friends can’t enjoy a meal together?” I flash a smile, pop my eyebrows up for a second, and continue eating.

Four sighs deeply but says nothing more. After a while, I feel I’ve waited long enough to start glancing around the table. Most of the transfers look exhausted. Their first night away from home probably left them tossing and turning all night, spending more time crying than sleeping. I know I did. And most of the other transfers in my class. It’s a scary thing, leaving behind everything you know and starting a new life. I don’t blame them for their tears, but I still judge them for it.

I don’t know half of initiates but I’m not surprised to see that Clarissa looks fairly refreshed, if not a little groggy. I study her from the corner of my eye. She’s not talking to any of the other Erudite, which again, doesn’t surprise me. I didn’t want to have any connection with my old faction when I transferred- didn’t’ talk to any of the other Erudite transfers during initiation, and still don’t today. She probably wants a clean break. That makes me feel a little better about her intentions; at least she isn’t working with any other cohorts.

I do find it interesting that today she’s sitting with the Candors, especially since this group seems particularly ruthless. It’s still early in the game, but it doesn’t seem like she’s chosen a particular group to settle into yet. I just hope it’s not with that loudmouth Christina and her annoying Stiff friend.

 I’m so lost in thought that I don’t notice my table is getting up until Four nudges me with his elbow. “You coming to oversee training today, _buddy_?” he asks sarcastically.

 “Of course, _pal,_ ” I answer with a smile. “I’ll be there after lunch to watch the combat training. Don’t let them shoot each other during target practice Four, or else I’m going to have to keep a better eye on you.” I pat him a little too hard on the back before heading out to the library.

 People always seem surprised when they hear Dauntless has a library. Of course we do. We may not be Erudite, but we have to get research done as well. Granted, our research is mostly about war tactics, fighting methods, tattoo designs, or something along those lines, but it’s research all the same. My current task: to find out what’s going on with Jeanine Matthews.

 

* * *

 

I leave the library with a bit more knowledge in my pocket than I came in with, and that makes me feel like my afternoon was well spent. Even after two years in Dauntless, my Erudite background creeps up on me every now and again.

I already knew quite a lot about Jeanine and her daughter from before I left, but the past two years have been a blank. From the articles I’ve managed to dig up about the recent past, Cassidy had really taken to her new role as a future Erudite leader. She seemed so incredibly calm and collected in every report I read, nothing like the wild little girl I knew growing up. It just didn’t make sense that she would switch factions when her future was already so guaranteed.

And the reporters were keen to exploit that fact as I would have thought.

Lately, big-name faction transfers have become something of a trending topic among these reporters. Four leaving was only the tip of the iceberg; there were now even articles on the Abnegation leader Andrew Prior and the questionable loss of BOTH of his children in the last Choosing Ceremony. I’m sure a lot of it was slander planted by Jeanine however, her own daughter’s transfer was hardly a blip on their radar. Jeanine would do anything to keep the negative publicity away from her. I wonder who she had to bribe to hide something this big.

I’m still pondering this question when I walk into the combat training room. The transfers are all hard at work practicing their new moves while Four watches over them, throwing the occasional correction at them. I walk over and cross my arms across my chest, enjoying the way it makes my biceps bulge. It’s hard not to search her out in the crowd.

 “How are the new initiates doing, Four?”

 “Fine. Keeping up, learning quickly. Of course there are always a few who struggle.”

 I lean over so I can whisper in his ear. “Is Cassidy Matthews one of those who struggle?” I ask, trying to sound nonchalant.

Four studies me for a moment before answering. “She goes by CJ actually. And no, she is definitely _not_ struggling. She’s probably one of the best we have.” Four seems intrigued by this fact, but he doesn’t elaborate.

 “Why do you sound so surprised?” I ask, maybe a little too sharply.

Four shrugs. “She’s a girl for one.” I snort. “I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with that, but you have to admit that historically, the girls struggle more with hand to hand combat.” He’s right of course. He pauses to watch a particularly brutal takedown. “And she’s from Erudite,” he finishes absently.

I’m sure it’s just my hatred for Four, but my anger flares wildly. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

He glances at me sideways and I swear I almost slug him right there. “With the exception of Edward, who has been studying hand to hand combat since he was ten, the _Erudite_ ,” he says, looking me up and down to ensure I knew he was referring to me as well, “tend to be small, uninterested in combat, and ten thousand times more likely to get a paper cut from reading the dictionary then a busted nose from a fight. It’s obvious she’s done this before.”

I nod absently as he waits for me to confirm or deny this. I don’t. Finally, he sighs deeply and walks away.

God I hate him.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s an uneventful evening on the Dauntless compound. I wander around the training room for another hour or so, yelling at initiates as I see fit. I should be feeling awesome now; intimidating initiates is probably my favorite activity. But mostly I’m just bored.

I paid as much attention to my little target CJ as I could without getting noticed and Four was right, she is pretty good.

As I watch her and her partner drill some simple combinations, I’m impressed with her speed and ferocity. She has an uncanny ability to place a punch in the exact spot her opponent least expects it. It’s like she can see which way they’re going to move before her partner does. I’m sure her Erudite brain is working a mile a minute at every turn, calculating the possible outcomes of each situation and weighing them against her options in the fraction of a second it takes to complete a move. I understand how her background can make her so much more advanced than other faction transfers; it’s how I did so well in my training classes. What surprises me though is the speed at which she can work through those equations; that kind of agility doesn’t come from studying, it comes from practical experience. Four was right to assume she’s fought before.

Even with all those skills at her disposal, her stance is awkward and off-balance and her general performance is sloppy. She may be able to beat the inexperienced fighters easily, but the second she goes up against anyone with any sort of skill, they’re going to seek out those weaknesses and destroy her.

“Time!” I call to the two girls in front of me. CJ turns to me and actually has the gall to look irritated that I stopped them. That little bitch. I stare her down while I speak to her partner, a Candor girl I don’t care to learn the name of. “You, over there,” I say, pointing a few feet off, not taking my eyes of CJ. She folds her arms in front of her and it takes every ounce of will I have in me not to send her flying right there. But I control myself; there is a lesson to be learned. My jaw tenses and relaxes as I fight off my anger.

“You think you’re pretty good at this huh?” I ask as coolly as I can manage, even picking at a scab on my knuckles to further prove my indifference. 

“I AM good at this.”

“So it would appear. But going against some weak idiot without an ounce of fighting experience in them is _easy_ ,” I say slyly. “Why don’t we try something hard?” I raise an eyebrow in challenge.

She rolls her eyes but agrees. “What do you have in mind?”

Instead of giving her the satisfaction of an answer, I set my stance up and face off with the little smart-ass. I revel in the fear that lights up in her eyes for a fleeting moment before her face hardens.

“You’re twice my size,” she finally states.

“And? You think you won’t ever have to go up against someone bigger than you in the streets? Do you think if you’re defending the fence and it gets attacked, your enemy will pause, apologize, and go find someone a little closer to your size to take his place? Don’t be an idiot and get in a stance.” She hesitates. “If you’re as good as you think you are, this shouldn’t be a problem.”

She clenches her teeth but does as she’s told. A sense of calm washes over me as we faceoff, this is where I’m most comfortable, THIS is my domain. She starts to shift around me to try and find an opening and I can’t help but smile ruthlessly as she dances in and out. She knows I’m waiting on her to strike first. I can practically see the wheels turning as she circles, calculating percentages and possible outcomes every step of the way.

I am still. I am composed. I am the matador and she is the bull. Charge little bull, charge.

And she does, exactly when I expect her to. She steps in with a careless jab that I parry easily. She’s quick to follow it up with a hard cross and a left hook. I anticipate the basic combo and back away with plenty of space. I can see her irritation growing.

Dance for me little bull.

She once again tries to close the distance, this time faking an overhand and diving for my knees, a definite weak spot for a man of my stature, yes, but I’ve already seen her tell and anticipate both moves once again. She actually growls as she recovers from her failed shot and stands up to face me once again.

The next time she comes in at me, I can’t help but laugh. She’s all anger and frustration, rearing an arm back to wind up a punch as she charges in. The ease in which I ride her cross and kick her feet out from under her has to be getting on her nerves. Instead of attacking while she’s down, I wait.

“Up,” I growl, but she’s already on her feet, ready.

She’s back to thinking again. Circling around me and faking shots that I don’t even flinch to. I’m starting to get bored, and I tell her so.

“Let’s go, initiate. Unfortunately for you former Erudites, you can’t actually think me to death.”

Her eyes narrow. “Then why don’t you make the first move?” she asks without pausing her constant motion.

I smile wickedly. “Trust me sweetheart, you wouldn’t survive me making the first move.”

That ‘sweetheart’ comment really got her going. She comes in again, fists flying chaotically. It’s actually a little harder to anticipate strikes this random, but again, I’m here to make a point. So I cover and pretend she’s getting a piece of me while I wait patiently for her to try to take me down… again. And she does. She is so fucking predicable.

A smile of triumph crosses her face for half a second as she stands above me before she realizes this was my plan all along. I’ll give it to her- the girl is pretty observant.

Not observant enough to notice before I wrap both my hands around her ankles, and pull her feet out from under her in a back sweep. I follow the motion and continue until I am kneeling above her, one knee on either side of her slight body and my left arm bone crushingly tight across her throat. Her hands start pawing at my arm immediately in a desperate fight to free herself.

But I’m not done yet.

“Initiates!” I shout to gather the attention of the room. When I look up however, they’re all already crowded around and staring at me, eyes wide as CJ struggles in vain to rip my arm from off her throat.

Four looks positively livid.

“Let this be a reminder to all of you. You are initiates, you are nothing. You are no longer a part of your old factions, and you are not yet a part of ours. THIS is the Dauntless lifestyle. We do not ask for your perfection, but we do require your bravery. This,” I say, looking down at the girl below me, “is not bravery.”

Her movements are getting slower as her body starts to weaken from the strain. I’m still allowing a fair amount of air to flow through; I want her to stay conscious while I finish my speech of course, but I’m okay with the pain her lungs are feeling as they struggle to force a breath in. Her face is already a nice shade of red.

I hear a mumble from the crowd and my head shoots up. “What was that?” I ask, the menace apparent in my tone.

“I said, choking a girl half your size to death isn’t brave,” the Stiff repeats. She needs to learn to keep her mouth shut. I tuck that little comment away for future punishment but for now, this lesson is all about Cas. I mean Cassidy. No! CJ.

“I didn’t say _I_ was being brave, Stiff _. I_ am teaching a lesson here. And it would be wise to pay attention.” I glare over the heads of the other initiates as she sinks back into the crowd.

 CJ is still struggling against my arm, her airflow restricted but still functioning.

“A human’s brain can function for only minutes without oxygen. Right now I’m only putting about 75% pressure on her neck. But if I lean down just… like… this…” I say as I push my forearm in just a bit further, effectively cutting off her air flow completely. I pause for a moment and enjoy the rush of power I feel at holding another’s life so delicately within my hands. I must be careful.

“When you lose 100% oxygen, you’re body starts to shut down within seconds. First, you’ll start to get dizzy.” I look down at CJ. “Are you getting dizzy yet, initiate?” I smirk. She, of course, can’t answer. “Next your body grows weak as your brain starts to shut down.” Like clockwork, CJ’s hands start to slow their scraping at my arms. “Soon your vision will start to fade, blacking out on the corners and working it’s way in.” I pause again, she needs a few more seconds of deprivation before the tunnel vision begins. I see it immediately as her eyes start to glaze over. “And finally, you black out completely, and you are utterly vulnerable to any enemy that may be present.”

Her eyes are fluttering now. She has only seconds. “Eric,” comes a stern warning from my left. I don’t have to look up, I know it’s Four. Just another 5 seconds… “That’s ENOUGH,” he says, louder. This time I do glance up, and glare, a reminder of who’s in charge here. When I check back on CJ, I can see her light dimming. Yeah, that’s enough.

I pull back right before she blacks out and CJ sits up, grabbing her throat with her hands as she wildly attempts to re-oxygenate her lungs. Her whole body shakes uncontrollably and her eyes are still unfocused and feral. A few initiates rush to her side but one stare from me has them backing off. “Four?” I ask calmly as I stand. He clenches his teeth but strides over, firmly pushing CJ back down and lifting her legs above her head to force some blood back in.

“The average human can go 4 minutes without oxygen before they get brain damage. Within 10 minutes you are unlikely to ever recover. After 15, you’re a vegetable. If you someone manage to survive that long, that is.” The room is deadly quiet with the exception of CJ breathing harshly a few feet away. “After only 30 seconds of partial oxygen deprivation, most people become too weak to fight off their attacker. NEVER let it get to 30 seconds.” I let my words sink in before I continue, pacing slowly in front of the initiates.

I know this is all petrifying for them, seeing someone slowly lose consciousness right in front of their eyes. For the Dauntless, this is almost pure entertainment. To this day my friends and I choke each other out for fun to see who could last the longest.

“Learning how to defend a choke is essential,” I continue. “After you’ve experienced it, you’re no longer afraid. You learn to keep calm and stay in control. You realize that putting your tongue on the roof of your mouth gives you 3 more seconds. And that tensing your throat gives you 2. You find all these little ways to hold out just a few seconds longer, and those few seconds, those tiny fractions of time you learned in training, can mean the difference between your life, and death.”

I stop and stare at the initiates, debating for a moment if I should grace them all with experience of losing consciousness. Nah, that can be saved for another day.

I turn to CJ and see she is sitting up with Four’s hand steady on her back. I’m unnerved by the flash of jealousy I feel course through me. I extend a hand to her, and she stares back at me like I’m insane. It only takes a warning rise of my eyebrows however, and her hand is firmly clasped in mine as I haul her up. “An experience that you may think is meaningless or even cruel now, can save your life later,” I finish. I look at CJ.

“You’re welcome,” I add morosely.


End file.
